Tail of the Clan Warriors Lemons
by DangerousSecret
Summary: Snowfang, a young warrior, suffered in her past. Adderclaw, the one she loves, is envolved with another mate who fears mating incase Starclan curse her for the "dirty deed". Adderclaw has to make a choice about who he really wants as his mate, while Snowfang's story is far from over. It is only just beginning... PLEASE DO NOT POST ANY MORE CHARACTER SUGGESTIONS.
1. Arising

**This is a WARRIOR CATS Fanfic.**

**If you cannot handle any of the following:**  
**- Sex**  
**- Violence (not in this chapter but in future chapters)**

**- Rape**

**Then please do not read this fanfiction.**

* * *

They stood alone together, sheltering in a small cave high up in the mountains.  
"Adderclaw, I've always had feelings for you! Can't you understand that?" Snowfang turned to look at him. "For many, many moons I watched you, and I loved you. Now what am I left with? Being deputy of a broken clan, and watching your mate flounce about all over you.  
Adderclaw stared at the pale she-cat. "Skywhisker...my mate. My only mate. I shouldn't even be here." He stood, shaking his head.  
"Please, Adderclaw!" Her eyes were clouded with hurt. "I never meant-" She sighed.  
"I need to get some fresh air and think about all of this. I will be back." Adderclaw padded from the small cave, and left her.

In the time he was away, he was thinking deeply. About Skywhisker, his mate. His one and only. But did that still apply? He feared she might be cheating on him with another tom, but he could not prove it. He feared he was being an idiot with Snowfang, just taking it because she gave him her heart and because he was bored. And yet, he felt a deeper connection. he wanted Skywhisker to be the one, but she was not.

He padded back to the cave, but was met with a strange sound. A panting.  
"Snowfang?" He asked. She looked up, and he realized what she had been doing. Biting her lip, she got up, trying to hide the mess between her legs.

Adderclaw coughed, and closed his eyes. He waited for a while before speaking. "Snowfang, I cannot say I truly love you. I do not love Skywhisker as I did, it is true. But I-I...Skywhisker will not sleep with me." His voice faded. "She fears Starclan will look upon it as a dirty act."  
"What does this have to do with...us?" Snowfang asked cautiously, edging on understanding of unspoken request.  
"I want to have sex with you, Snowfang. It sounds all so wrong, but I...I can't concentrate. Whenever a cat goes into heat, I cannot pull myself away from it. I've never given myself to a cat before. I need to know what it is like, and Skywhisker will not let my first time be with her." It was out.  
"Oh, Adderclaw..." She softened, but she was shocked at his bluntness. "Here? Now?"  
"You looked to be preparing yourself for it." He muttered quitely, and she blushed.  
"I too have the urges...When I was first...taken, it was when I was an apprentice. I overheard a medicine cat apprentice being told how to do...that, by the medicine cat. My mentor caught me, later, doing it. He told me I should be more careful, as an apprentice, and that other cats would take advantage of me. It was Sharpscar...He took me that night, fucked me until people came looking. They never knew it was me he fucked, but they knew it was someone, and the leader was furious. They all heard the screams of pain from a she. It was before I joined Sorrowclan. Sharpscar was never seen again after that day. It was said he was exiled."  
"Snowfang..." He drew in breath. "How many times have you done it?"  
"Twice. The second time I was also an apprentice, but the other was an apprentice too, half a moon my elder. It was while the gathering was happening...I lagged behind because of my urges, and Moonpaw found me. He watched me for a long time, because his cock was so hard it hurt to look at. We fucked so hard that night, but all we both knew was the pleasure. I wanted him as my mate, but then I had to leave Sorrowclan because of what my mother had done. I never knew what it was, or why it was so terrible." She shrugged, and turned around, her tail flicking a few times before raising. "A cat in heat does bad things to her. All she can think of is finding a mate. She will do anything to get a mate. It is why clans with split blood exist. It is why mates are cheated on."  
Adderclaw gulped as he stared at the thick white liquid oozing from her pussy, feeling arousal spreading over his body.  
"Snowfang, I-"

**-**  
**[Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger! I will write more and upload it soon! Please feel free to review AND I need cats!**

**Interested in helping out? Fill out this form and post it as a review:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age in Moons:**

**Sexuality:**

**Virgin?:**

**Please bear in mind the content of the story, and please use proper warrior-like names... no Cuteypiepaw or Fluffysparklingstar. Thanks!]**


	2. Kindling

**Chapter two!**

**CONTAINS ADULT THEMES: SEX, RAPE & VIOLENCE.**

* * *

Adderclaw approached her slowly, then climbed on top of her, his eyes focusing on one spot. Her pussy. His breath quickened. Snowfang whimpered a little, then turned to look seductively at him through wide eyes.

He mounted her, lowered himself tiny bit to get into position. Her breathing was catching speed with his; her eyes pleading for him to go ahead.

"Fuck me." She whispered. He obeyed, and began rubbing his cock against her opening, teasing her. He was hardening quickly, her juices covering his cock.

"You make me hard like no one else." He purred to her, teasing her more. "You are my filthy whore. Say it."

"I am your filthy whore." She mewed, gasping when he entered her.

"You will scream out my name as I fuck you, tonight." He growled.

"I will scream out your name as you fuck me tonight." She replied without hesitation, gasping again as he pushed in deeper.

"You will never have to lick yourself, nor pleasure yourself. You will not look to anyone else to pleasure you unless I permit it." He pulled back out, rubbing his cock against her pussy. She moaned loudly, shifting her hips to give him better access.

"I will not. I am your whore." She replied. "Adderclaw! Fuck me now!" Her voice raised to a yowl as Adderclaw plunged his cock into her, thrusting deep into her core.

"Adderclaw?" They both heard a voice from down below their hiding place. "It's Spottedfur. Skywhisker wanted me to tell you that she needs to talk with you."

Adderclaw pulled out of Snowfang, and padded outside. Thankfully it was dark, and he hoped his dripping cock wouldn't be noticed by the young she-cat.

"Spottedfur? Oh. Tell her I'll be back to camp soon." His cock was throbbing, reminding him that he had a duty to attend to.  
"Infact," He glanced back into the cave. "Why don't you wait there? I'll be there in a second." An idea fixated in his mind. He padded back inside to Snowfang.

"What was that about?" She whispered.

"My little whore will have to wait for her pleasure tonight." He whispered back, rubbing his cock up against her and resuming his erection. "It will come, soon, but first I must deal with Spottedfur."

"What are you going to do?" Snowfang asked curiously. Adderclaw just grinned.

"Meet me at the rapids." He mewed, and left quickly.

* * *

Spottedfur padded along next to Adderclaw as they walked back down the mountain.

"Look." Adderclaw rushed forwards and bent down to look at something, as he did so revealing his visable erection.

"Adderclaw- what were you doing in the cave?" Spottedfur asked cautiously. Adderclaw leapt upon her in a swift movement.

"I was fucking my little whore, until you interupted. So, as punishment, you will watch as we carry out the deed. Only I shall know you are witness. We go now to the rapids; do anything stupid and I will fuck you in front of the whole clan. Do you understand?"

Spottedfur let out a whimper, but nodded. Adderclaw let her up, and walked behind her as he directed her to the Rapids.

* * *

"Stay here." Adderclaw tied the branches around Spottedfur and secured them, making sure she was in view of the spot where Adderclaw planned. It almost completely dark; when he stood in the clearing, he could still see her; but as darkness grew, she would hear only the sounds.

"Adderclaw?" Snowfang padded towards him, purring. No sooner had she stopped, he presented his erect shaft. She obeyed his unspoken command, licking the base and working upwards. He shuddered, letting out a moan of pleasure.

To his left, Spottedfur watched in silence. Her pussy reeked of arousal, despite what her mind told her.

Adderclaw climbed behind her and wrapped his paws around Snowfang's back legs, sinking his cock into her pussy. She yowled out with pleasure, and Spottedfur found herself sharing the feeling of Snowfang's dripping pussy.

"Fuck me, Adderclaw." Spottedfur yowled out as he pounded Snowfang. "Fuck me too!"

Snowfang's ears perked slightly, despite the pounding of Adderclaw's dick. "Who-who's there?" She let out another yowl as he released his creamy liquid inside her.

"Spottedfur." He replied, pulling out and rubbing his cock against her pussy again. He turned to look at Spottedfur, then left Snowfang and went over to her. Snowfang followed him.

* * *

"Adderclaw, fuck me!" She begged. Snowfang glanced at Adderclaw.

"May I, first?" She asked. Adderclaw nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

**There we go! Spottedfur's first appearance...I still need cats! Keep reviewing with your cats (form in the previous chapter)**


End file.
